Battle Enchanted: The story of Ruto's Love
by Nyture
Summary: The story of Ruto's love for link, of Link falling is love with Ruto, and a battle with hyrules greatest evil.
1. Index

Index  


Chapter 1: Fate Untimely  
Chapter 2: A Plan for Freedom  
Chapter 3: The Beginning of the End  
Chapter 4: Learning the Past  
Chapter 5: In the Unknown  
Chapter 6: The Battle for Hyrule  
Chapter 7: Love Everlasting  


*A little side note*  
This is the story of Ruto's Love for Link. It took me awhile, but I finally decided to spell check, rephrase sentences, and clean up the story. Not only that, but the ending has changed a bit and I have added in two new chapters. Consider them the untold part of the story. **slaps himself over the forehead** How could I have forgotten to record the most important part of the History of Hyrule in my story, fails to come to mind, but I hope you enjoy my new revised edition of Battle Enchanted.

P.S. If you are of the feint-of-heart, dont enjoy battles, or are under the age of 12, I suggest you skip chapter 6 as it is a fairly descriptive war battle. 


	2. Fate Untimely

Chapter 1: Fate Untimely  


Gannon had been vanquished, Peace had been restored to Hyrule, Link was a kid again, and the door of time had been sealed. While The 7 sages still protected the sacred realm, their young counter-parts remained to lead the normal life they would have had, had they not needed to become sages. Walking out of the temple of time into the bright sunlight, Link winced and held up a hand to block some of the sunlight. Now that he was a kid again, the question was, what to do. Link had traveled everywhere during his journeys, and was sure he hadn't left a corner unturned. Dodongo has been killed, Morpha lay in pieces, and the Skulltullas were human once again.

Link's first thought was to visit Saria, as he never had a chance to really talk to her before the trouble began. Link decided that the quickest way would be up Zora's River through the warp to the lost woods. As he ran through the grassy plains of Hyrule field, he spotted butterflies and the occasional fairy. Although at nighttime, these creatures would be replaced with the Undead Stalchild. Once Kokiri children who left the forest, their souls would never be allowed to rest. As Link crossed the crystal clear river on his way to Zora's River, he could see several Octorocks resting on the bottom. Link was glad they were busy munching n some fish, rather than attacking him. As Link swam across the gap that separated Hyrule Field and Zora's River, Princess Ruto teasingly grabbed him by the leg. As Link tried to see what had grabbed him, Princess Ruto jumped out of the water, onto the bank.

"I'm so glad to see you Link!" exclaimed Ruto; "I haven't seen you since you got me out of that hideous Lord Jabu Jabu's belly!"

"Personally, I think he should go on a diet." was Links exasperated reply.

Link finished swimming across and shakily climbed onto the sandy bank next to Ruto.

"We have so much to catch up on! Did Zora's Sapphire help you out any?"

Link started to answer, but Ruto grabbed his arm and dragged Link into the water. Ruto managed to talk the long way up to Zora's Domain, but Link could only breath because of the Zora's Scale, if he hadn't had it, unknown to Ruto, Link would have drowned. As Ruto emerged in Zora's domain with Link, Link started to protest, but Ruto simply covered his mouth.

"Sshhhhh" she said, "You've had a long journey, and should rest."

Link removed her hand and told her he had plans and couldn't possibly stay and chat, but Ruto wouldn't let him go. She was really strong for a Zora Link thought. As Link looked around in Zora's Domain, he realized it seemed bigger than it had before when he had gone to help Lord Jabu Jabu and Ruto. Every footstep they took echoed in the great dome. Occasionally a Zora would stick his or her head out of the water to welcome Princess Ruto back, but other than that, the water palace seems empty. When Ruto and Link finally reached an area where rocky flooring met cool water, Ruto pulled Link in. Ruto swam over rocks and across caverns. Many times Link was scratched and bruised from banging into a tight corner or Rock. Just when Link thought he could take no more, Princess Ruto emerged from the water in a small dome-like area. There was one door made of only seaweed, but the seaweed was tightly bound as to form a secure door. Ruto pushed Link through the open doorway and shut the door behind her. She knew he would rather be else where, but she loved him and he accepted the Zora's Sapphire, otherwise know as the Zora's Engagement ring, so she was determined to make Link love her back. Ruto was not the kind of girl to have a broken heart. Link stayed and talked with Ruto for hours on end, and Link was starting to understand Ruto's standpoint. Ever so often one of the Zorian guards would bring in raw fish and drink for the pair. While Link was talking with Ruto, a room was also being prepared for him. Little did Link know, he would be staying a long time. Later that night, Link was shown to his room and the door locked behind him. Link tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Fortunately, seaweed was easy to slice through, and when Link was sure all the Zoras were asleep, he drew his sword and started to hack away at the door. Link knew this would make some noise, but most of the Zoras were situated underwater and wouldn't hear it. As the door finally broke into several limp strands of green seaweed, Ruto fell into the room. She had been sleeping against the door to make sure her love wouldn't escape. As Ruto groggily stood up, Link made sure she was ok, and started to run. Ruto gained back her senses just in time to see Link splash into the water. Ruto ran and swam after him, and jumped onto his back just as he emerged on the rocky ledge. Link tried to shake Ruto as he ran, but Ruto wouldn't move and was refusing to let him go. Link couldn't hurt Ruto because she was a girl, and a princess, which could be disastrous, and even deadly for him.

"Why won't you let GO!" Link questioned as he ran.

"Because I LOVE YOU LINK!" was Ruto's straight out reply.

"If you love me so much, why won't you respect my wishes and let me go? I'm not a Zora and could never live like one, Ruto"

"I'm sure you could if you tried, Link"

Link ran straight out of Zora's Domain. Ruto tightened her grip on Links neck, not so much as to choke him, but as to hang on. A hundred or more guards, who thought he was kidnapping Princess Ruto, chased Link as he ran from Zora's Domain.

Link jumped in the ancient warp to the lost woods and was instantly transported to the beautiful and mystical lost woods. Link hopped out of the lost woods pond and started to run. Ruto had been knocked off during the transport, but was in close pursuit. Just as Link ran through one of the old, rotting, and even mystical Log tunnels, hoping to lose Ruto in the lost woods, he ran into an old lady carrying many potions. Powder and Liquids spilled all over the ground, and onto Link. Link had no idea what the Potions were, but he knew something strange was happening, and suddenly he realized Ruto had managed to catch up to him. As Ruto stared deeply in his eyes, questioning if he was ok, Link realized he was falling in love with her. Link stared at the smooth curves of her fins, At how the water ran through the smalls crevasses of her fins and dropped off the end, at how her crystal blur eyes glistened in the early light of the sun. Link still had consciousness, and knew something was going on, but something was affecting his mind. Link knew he could not possibly love a fish, and yet, here he was, falling head over heals for this fish woman. Link gave no resistance as Ruto pulled him back towards the warp, back towards Zora's Domain. Saria watched from above in an ancient tree at what happened. She didn't see the old woman, but she knew something had happened to Link. She saw how Link was running, running like a fox would from a hound one moment. Running from what she thought was the hideous Princess Ruto, then in the next moment, following her like a puppy does it's master. Saria was worried for Link and, as she turned around, a piece of the rotting trunk broke off under her foot causing her to fall from the towering tree. Fortunately for Saria, she landed on a cluster of Deku Scrubs, but her ankle was twisted, and she could not run after Ruto or Link.

Back at Zora's Domain, and Ruto's home, the doors to link's room had been replaced. Link was following Ruto, doing everything she asked. The first thing Ruto had done was to get Link a fitting Zora Tunic, since the one from his journeys was adult size, and wouldn't fit him properly. Link was measured from head to toe, and after a few days, the outfit was ready. Although the Zora's Scale, which was sewn into his outfit, did help Link to Dive, it wouldn't let him stay very far underwater for lengthy amounts of time. Link could now swim anywhere in Zora's Domain freely without the risk of drowning.

... Back at Kokiri village ...

Saria was nursing her foot back to health, and devising a plan to get Link back from the clutches of Princess Ruto .... 


	3. A Plan for Freedom

Chapter 2: A Plan for Freedom  


As the Months passed like seconds on the day, so did Links time with Princess Ruto. Many a day had he though of running away, but his love for her was too great. Never had fate paired such a mismatch for love, and yet the love was not true. Only a fancy on the winds of time...

Three Months had passed since the time of the accident, which lead to Links love for Ruto. 3 Months ago, peace was restored throughout Hyrule after Link had defeated Gannon. Soon afterwards, Link was restored to his original time to lead out the life he could have had. While going to see Saria, Princess Ruto rudely intervened. Link ran into the lost woods with Ruto chasing closely behind. It was there in the lost woods that Link bumped into an old crone, whose potions and concoctions spilled onto Link, causing him to fall impossibly in love with Princess Ruto.

Three Months after the accident, it was King Zora's Birthday and everyone was in disarray. Already decorations covered Zoras Domain, and festivities filled the air.

While most Zoras were preparing at Zoras Domain, Link and Ruto had other plans. Ruto was out paying a visit to the Hyrule market, since the local Zora Market was out of supplies. Link was struggling to keep up with Ruto, because before they had left Ruto has Link fill his bottles up with water. Incase she started to get too dry. The Market was bustling with activities. The line to the shooting gallery extended far past the door, the bomb-chu bowling ally was giving out a 500 rupee prize to who could win against their new obstacles, and the shopee was just receiving new supplies. As Link and Ruto made their way past the crowd, Link saw the Happy Mask Shoppe had a new mask. The New mask was called a Majora mask, and Link wondered what reactions he could get with it, but Ruto quickly tore his attention away with a tug into the Market store. Ruto promptly found the items she needed, and got Link to pay.

... Back in Kokiri Village ...

Saria's love and concern for Link was overwhelming as she tried to think of a way to get him back to her. As Saria played her ocarina at the entrance of the Forest Temple, something inside her was fighting to free its-self from inner restraints. Saria knew something unnatural was happening, the question was what...

In Zora's Domain, Ruto was busy preparing a fish n` Dekunut cake for her father while Link was inside his room sadly playing his ocarina. Months of living like a Zora had greatly affected Link. His eyes were bloodshot from over-swimming, his muscles were limp and constantly ached, and his skin and hair had become excessively slick. As Link played on his ocarina, an idea formed in his head. As Links hands ran along the smooth, painted wood of the Ocarina of Time, the notes of Saria's Song slowly seeped out. As the last note dithered, a telepathic connection between Link and Saria was instantly open...

Saria was suddenly aware that Link was contacting her telepathically. Thankful that he remembered her song, Saria was glad to be able to talk with him even though they were miles apart. Saria's questions overflowed Link as she wondered how he had been holding up, and as to what happened on that fateful day 3 months back. As Link replayed the scenes before Saria, she finally began to understand. No sooner had the words left Link's mouth about the old woman, Saria began to run deeper into the lost woods. She could only hope the old woman with her herbs and potions were still there ...


	4. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 3: The Beginning of the End  


Dark clouds loomed overhead as thick, knee-deep fog settled over Hyrule. An eerie stillness following behind as the fog rolled in. Thunder clashed in the sky like two titans ready to fight, then the rain started to pour.  


« Graveyard: Evening »

Muddy footprints were left behind as a mysterious figure sloshed out of the Graveyard. From one of the graves, the transparent red eyes of a poe watched the figure flee. From behind the long folds of a cape the figure staggered, as though hurt, or carrying something almost too heavy to lift. The cloaked figure fearfully looked back once, then fled out of the graveyard.  


« Zora's Domain: Afternoon »

As Link stared out the majestic waterfall at the now flooded muddy waters of the river, he thought back to the last time the weather has been as bad as it had been.  


« ***Flashback*** »

  


« Zora's Domain: Late Afternoon »

Links thoughts were disrupted as the lovely Zora, Princess Ruto, walked into the room, talking loudly with one of the Zorian guards. As soon as she saw Link, she ran over to his side and sat next to him. "What are you doing Link?" asked Ruto. "Just staring at the rain, and thinking about some things." was Links reply. "Just exactly what things ARE you thinking about Link?" asked Ruto defensively. "Huh? Oh! Nothing." "No really Link, I need to know what you've been thinking about. You had that look on your face again. Suddenly, Link's mind seemed to wander, and he just stared blankly at Ruto as if she wasn't even there. For the past week, Link's mind has been wandering more than usual. More often than not, Ruto would walk into Link's room and find him staring mindlessly at a wall. The blank expression on his face, and the way his glazed over eyes stared out into space frightened Princess Ruto. Ruto knew something evil was happening to Hyrule and everything around it, and she felt Link was being affected by it more than others. Just as Princess Ruto grabbed Link's arm to shake him out of his trance, an earth-shattering explosion rocked the ground. As Link and Ruto stared out the entrance to Zora's Domain, six beams of magic from the Temple warps steadily climbed through the air.  


« Lost Woods, Sacred Meadow: Late Afternoon »

In the lush, grassy area of the lost woods laid the Sacred Meadow and the Forest Temple. And in the mists of it all sat Saria, playing her Ocarina in the rain and fog. As she closed her eyes and listened to the beautiful music of the Ocarina, she thought about Link. Months back, Link had been chased by Princess Ruto into the Lost woods. It was there Link ran into a mysterious old woman, whose potions and powders spilled all over link, making him fall madly in love with Princess Ruto. When Saria had found out what had happened, and looked for the old lady, she found only disappointment. The old woman had died and become a Stalfos, for it is known that anyone, except Kokiri, who stay in the Lost woods eventually become Stalfos. - Even is she had found the old woman and got an antidote, it would have been useless. Over the past few months, Link had spent so much time with Princess Ruto that he had truly fallen in love with her, canceling all effects of the potion that caused the trouble in the first place. - Now, as she played on her Ocarina, a light in the fog caught her attention. As she stared, she recognized that the light was coming from the Triforce signature of the Forest Temple warp. The fog seems to creep around the light and choke it out, but it was to no avail. But the light did dim and diminish on its own, leaving Saria wondering what it meant. As Saria eased closer, the tablet exploded, sending stone, rock, and fog flying away. Saria held up her hands to shield herself from the debris, and when the dust had finally cleared, she saw only the Triforce signature remained of the Forest Temple warp. Saria stepped closer to examine this phenomenon, when a powerful green beam of Forest Magic shot out from the rock Triforce, sending Saria flying back. The sharp crack of bones breaking came from Saria as she hit hard against a cliffside. Saria fell to the ground and took one last weak look at the Triforce before she fell unconscious.  


« Hyrule »

The same thing was happening all over Hyrule. The warps for all the Temples, including the warp inside the Temple of Time, had exploded, leaving only the Triforce signatures remaining, then they had sent out a power beam of magic of the type of the temple the warp was meant for. The most powerful beam of Light magic that streaked through the air had caused the roof of the Temple of Time to collapse. Anyone who watched these six magic beams traverse the night sky could clearly see they all headed to one spot ...Directly above the Temple of Time.  


« Graveyard: Night »

Off in the distance, the small flicker of a fire could be seen. The fog in the air and around the fire seemed to choke out all life. Around the fire floated the ghostly apparitions of six poes. As the fire continued to glow with an unnatural luminance, the moon passed behind the clouds enveloping the surrounding terrain in darkness. When the moon finally resurfaced, the fire and the poes had disappeared, leaving only a wisp of smoke as proof they were ever there.  


« Lake Hylia: Mid-Day »

As Link and Princess Ruto arrived at the Water Temple on a young, tired out Epona, Link drew his sword. Evil was think in the air around the Water Temple warp, which was now producing a beam of powerful water magic. Even the blue tektites wouldn't get anywhere near the lake. Link stared at the pulsing beam, and traced the path of the beam to almost directly over the Temple of Time, where five other beams were converging. Link knew he should contact the Sages, and since Ruto didn't know anything about what was happening, the next easiest to contact was Saria. But as link played Saria's Song on his Ocarina of Time, silence followed. Again Link tried, and yet again, he got no response. Link feared for Saria and immediately set off for Kokiri Village, leaving Princess Ruto wondering why her love had abandoned her, and left so quickly.


	5. Learning the Past

Chapter 4: Learning the Past  


« ***Unknown*** »

Over a fire, a figure smirked. Feeding off of the rage and jealousy Saria and Ruto felt for each other. The timing had been perfect. It had managed to cause Link and Princess Ruto to fall in love. Of course, Ruto hadn't needed anything. Her love was true to Link. But Link, on the other hand, had needed a little - persuasion. And now, as the flames of the two sages jealousy grew, so did its power. Soon their anger for each other would cause the beams to converge, destroying the barrier, and releasing it from its prison.

Sent there by Impa, it could only travel the world as a harmless shadow, gaining the trust of foolish mortals. It could then use them as it wished, controlling their every thought. Only the strong of mind could resist its control. But the old potions shop owner had a weak mind. She had no idea she would be the cause of the destruction of Hyrule, and she never would. Soon after "accidentally" spilling the love potion on Link, she had died. Now she had joined its ranks as a Stalfos. Its evil army always growing, it would soon be unstoppable. The only one who stood a threat to it was Link and his meddlesome friends. But they would soon be disposed of.  


« Sacred Meadow: Early Morning »

The fragrant smell of Deku leaves entered Link's nostrils as he entered the Sacred Meadow. He had returned to this place all to soon. The last time he had been here, he had to overpower several wolfos, out maneuver a pair of Stalfos, and defeat Phantom Gannon. These all were things he didn't want to have to do again. But Saria had gone missing. As much as hated this place, he had to venture into it.

Only Link knew this was Saria's favorite place to escape to. The only place she could play her fairy ocarina in solitude. Link knew why Saria was so drawn to this place, why she had to remain near it, but Saria would never know. She had the chance to grow up normal. Not as a sage, but as a normal 14 year old Kokiri girl. The world of the sages still existed, watching over their younger counter-parts. But they couldn't ... no ... wouldn't interfere.

The snap of a twig sent birds flying, but Link stood unwavering. Silently, he drew out his sword, then turned and slashed. Link fumbled as he sliced through thin air. Surly, he thought, something had been behind him, but there was nothing there. As Link cautiously turned around and continued his course, a dark shadow slinked behind him.  


« Hyrule Field, Lake Hylia: Early Morning »

The sun rose against the horizon of Lake Hylia, casting its golden rays against the water. On the rocky bank, leaning back against a gnarled old tree, sat Princess Ruto. The way the light reflected off her scales made her give off a celestial blue glow.

For hours, Ruto had been sitting there. Waiting for Link to come back to her. In her mind, she felt she should find her Hyrulian love, and drag him back to Zora's Domain, but in her heart, she knew that she should trust in him. She knew Link would be safe, after all, he is the Hero of Time, but there still might be trouble. She knew Link was still emotionally close to Saria, and that link between the two could end her and Links relationship.

Fearing the worst, Princess Ruto was determined to find Link. Getting up, Princess Ruto walked to the shore edge, and gracefully splashed into the water, heading towards Kokiri Forest.  


« ***Unknown*** »

No! The beams! They - they were stopping! No, not stopping. Just slowing down. But still, that increased the time until the Temple of Time released the evil within. If one of the sages died ... No, they couldn't! Not after so much work. It had come so close to being released. So close, it could almost taste the havoc and destruction it would release upon Hyrule. It would destroy Link and Princess Zelda. Then it would be unstoppable! With them out of the way, it would be free to terrorize the world.

The beams - The beams and their connection to the sages, if they stopped now it would remain trapped in its hellhole of a prison. It would make them pay. It was them who had trapped it, and them who would release it.

Of course, if one of the sages died, Gannon would be released. But that foolish mortal had messed up more than once, and was sure to do so again if he was released. Gannon had no IDEA what the true meaning of power was. He couldn't even handle what he had, and in the end, it had destroyed him. But it would not make that mistake. It would make sure that it wouldn't be imprisoned again. And it surly wouldn't underestimate Link.  


« Lost Woods, Forest Temple Entrance: Mid-Morning »

As Link neared the entrance to the Forest Temple, a foul stench made him shudder. Had evil consumed this place as it did Lake Hylia? No, this wasn't the smell of the rotting Undead or Stalfos. This had a more ... natural smell, and what Link saw next made his heart jump. Against a cliffside was emerald green blood, still fresh from the wound. This is obviously what was causing the smell, but what had left the blood? Then Link saw it. On the ground lay the lifeless body of a Kokiri. Saria. Waves of emotions swept over Link, as he feared for her life. Upon closer inspection, Link saw she was not dead, but she did have a nasty gash across her head, and green blood still oozed from the wound. Carefully wrapping Saria in one of his tunics, Link carried her back to the Kokiri Village for medical attention. 'Please don't die on me' Link thought to himself as he exited the Sacred Meadow.  


« Zora's Domain, Ruto's Chambers: Mid-Afternoon »

No letter, No messages - Nothing! For over a week, Link had been missing and Princess Ruto was furious. 'How could he?' She thought to herself. This wasn't like Link at all. Of all the times he had left her side, he had always managed to tell her where he was going, but this time was somehow different. One minute he was playing on his ocarina, the next he was running like mad toward Hyrule Field. Princess Ruto had always been a little impatient, and after a week you could hardly blame her for nearly going insane.

Not a moment of the day passed that she didn't think of her future Husband, Link. She was worried for him. Was he hurt? Dead? Maybe he was fighting the battle of his life - or MAYBE that Saria had managed to steal her Link away. Ruto thought she knew Saria wouldn't do such a thing, but the more she thought about it, the more convinced she became to think that Link had left her for Saria. After all, he had known Saria longer than he had known her.

Finally, she could take no more. She had to find out what had happened to Link. Leaving a note of where she would be, Princess Ruto headed off for the most likely place Link would be ... the Kokiri Village.  


« ***Unknown*** »

The Power! The Force! It was so great, it was overpowering. Already the barrier containing it was starting to weaken. All over Hyrule, reports of increased redead, stalfos, stalchild, and skulltulla activity was being sent into the castle of examination. It could sense the fear in people, and the fear only made it stronger.

Using small amounts of its ever-growing magic, it broke the barrier, sealing Hyrules fate. Sparks showered the ground as the barrier gave way and broke. Above the Temple of Time, the beams combined, sending a shockwave across Hyrule so great, it caused the Temple of Time to collapse. It was there on that sacred ground that it would build it's unholy domain.

But, before this could happen, Minions of the past, present, and future would be needed, and so as it sat on its evil throne, It started to cast It's spell.  


« ***???*** »

Sword drawn, shield in hand, Link entered the dark and damp room. Deku torches lined the room, providing very little light. On the opposite side of the room, Link could barley make out the faint lines of the exit. He was almost out, almost safe. Soft clicks came from Link's boots as he made his way to the center of the room. He couldn't fail now; he was almost out, so close. Saria's life depended on it.

Suddenly, Stalfos surrounded Link on all sides. Everywhere Link looked stood the bony figures of Hyrule's fallen Heroes, no longer fighting for Hyrule on the good side, but forced to mindlessly obey the evil shadows. As Link surveyed his surroundings, he realized he was trapped. Stalfos came from all corners. There was no way around them. Link had only one option, and he would only get one chance to do it. Giving his sword a quick charge, Link did a spin attack. It worked. The blow had disabled all the stalfos.

It was almost too easy, Link thought to himself as he ran for the exit. Suddenly, he was falling. Falling through a darkness so black it choked out all light and sound, so evil it made Link want to scream in agony. Links continued to fall for what seemed for hours, but were really only minutes. Then it was over, and the impact came so suddenly it stunned Link, but it didn't take him long to realize he had broken his arm.

Lava brewed all around Link as he clung desperately to a small island. In the center of the giant lava pit, stood a mountain of ash. So massive was the mound that it reached out of Link's sight.

Then it moved - and rocked - and burst into millions of small particles. And out of the ash rose Volvadgia. The twice-defeated dragon rose before Link, seven times bigger than it had been the last time Link had faced him. Link could feel the power that lanced over the dragon. Link realized he had no chance this time. Not even his megaton hammer or his master sword could help. The snap came so quick, Link didn't realize what had happened at first. The last thing Link knew was he was falling again, and Volvadgia gave a satisfying belch as he digested Link.  


« Kokiri Forest, Link's House: Mid-Afternoon »

"I give up Somi," said Mira, "This is the last time! He just won't wake up."

"But he's GOT to," exclaimed Somi, "If he doesn't wake up soon, I don't know what I'll do. He's been sleeping for over a week now ever since he brought Saria back. Good thing too or she might have died from that head injury."

"What I don't understand is why he collapsed as soon as he showed up in the village. I mean, He didn't look worn out or anything. He looked perfectly healthy."

"Well, I'm just as confused -"

A light rapping at the door interrupted Somi, telling the two that someone was outside. Heading for the door, Mira was about to let the person in, until a screaming that echoed through the forest diverted her attention. Link was awake.

The earsplitting screaming that shook the forest caused all the Kokiri, including the weary Saria, to come running. Opening the door, Mira revealed a dirty Mido, impatiently waiting at the door.

"It's about time. Would I be correct in guessing that was Link?"

"Yes, that would be Link. He's apparently had a nightmare of some sort. Somi is trying to clam him down now." replied Mira.

"Well, I need to talk to him, so if you don't mind -" said Mido as he strolled past Mira.

Approaching Link's bedside carefully, Mido covered his ears incase Link decided to scream again. Whatever had scared Link had to be dangerous because Link wasn't frightened easily. On the bed lay a tired and sweaty Link. He looked like he had a fever.

"LINK! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" screamed Mido

"Mmm lime mmumm mmm had mmm miimm," said Link.

"WHAT?

"Mmm lime mmumm mmm had mmm miimm!"

"WILL YOU TAKE YOUR FINGERS OUT OF YOUR EARS!" Link finally screamed. "I SAID I'm fine, but I had a bad nightmare."

"Is that all? I thought you had cracked something - like your head ... but, now that we know your fine, you can start work immediately."

"And why do you THINK that, Mido" interjected Somi.

"Because he's been missing work, and he not missing anymore!" said Mido, grabbing Link's arm. Link winced in pain. Looking closely at his arm, Somi discovered something she hadn't noticed - maybe because it hadn't been there - Link arm was broken.

Throwing his hands into the air, Mido stormed outside.

"Well that was fun," said Mira sarcastically.

Outside Link's house, Mido had a hard time breaking up the mob of Kokiri, which wondering what had happened. "Ok, break it up. Break it up! Nothing to see here. Link just had a bad dream. So everyone GO HOME!" Mido screamed (something he had a talent for)

Pushing their way to the front of the crowd, Saria and Princess Ruto stood before Mido.

"P-P-Princess Ruto!" exclaimed Mido "I-I had no idea you were going to visit! If I had known I would have -"

"Silence! I wish to see Link." Princess Ruto said in her best Princess-Like voice.

"C-C-Certainly. He's right up there," Mido said, pointing upwards towards Link's house.

"Thank You."

Princess Ruto started up the ladder, and behind her, Saria, but Mido stepped in front of her.

"And just where do you think YOUR going?"

"I'm going to see Link also, and don't you even THINK about stopping Me.," yelled Saria right in Mido's face. Stunned, Mido watched as the two women climbed the wooden ladder that led to Link's house.

"Here Link, drink this. It'll help you sleep, just close your eyes and think of happy things. You'll be asleep in no time," said Saria, as Princess Ruto tended to Link's arm.

When Mira and Somi saw the two at the entrance to Link's house, they objected at first, but they soon saw they were outmatched. They soon found out that Saria and Ruto would also be better at tending to Link, seeing they were both seemed to know a lot more about Link. Glad to be able to finally take a break, Somi and Mira left Saria and Ruto to care for Link.

"Princess Ruto, W-W what are you doing here?" stuttered Link.

"Why does everyone stutter around me? I mean, I'm a normal Zora just like any other. I just don't get it."

"Maybe its because your so ugly, and you don't get it because your so dense." Saria replied

"DENCE! You little sprite! You wouldn't know squat if it knocked you upside the head!" growled Ruto, leaping at Saria, grabbing for her throat.

Seeing the attack, Saria sidestepped just in time to dodge Ruto, but Ruto was on her feet again in no time. Grabbing her fins, Saria noogied Ruto on the head!

"Take it back! Take back calling me a sprite!" Saria yelled at Ruto, poking her in the eyes.

"Never!"

Ruto yanked out a portion of Saria's hair.

"My hair! Why you little!" Saria said as she leaped on top of Ruto.

Appalled by the fight, but slightly interested, Link watched the two girls fight until he drifted off into a soundless sleep.  


« ***The Dream*** »

This was a dream, Link could tell. But it was unlike any dream he had ever had. He was in a room, or something like a room. It seemed to exist, yet not to exist. It was tiny, and yet, it seemed to go on to the end of time itself. Gold sketchings lined the walls. Everywhere Link looked, scrolls and parchments littered desktops and the floors. Walking through the mess, something caught Link's eye. It was a glass case. Staring deeply into it, Link couldn't believe his eyes. Link could tell by the way they shimmered and glowed that it was filled with magical instruments.

Inside laid a silver mirror, a blue cane and a red cane, a book, some boots, and some pendants and coins.

And the thing that stood out most, a golden sword, the triforce carved into its pearly white handle, which lay on a long heavenly blue pillow. The power and glory that flowed over this wonderful sword made Link's Master Sword look like a dull knife.

"I see you like my collection."

Whirling around, Link drew his sword and faced ... an old man. Standing ready, Link was ready to fight incase this was a trick to get him to let his guard down.

"Put that away. It won't do you any good here."

"I'll decide for myself if it'll do any good."

"Very well. But before you decide to slice and dice, let me explain a little. My name is Natto, the Desert Sage. I have come here to help you on your quest."

Clutching his sword harder then ever, Link drew breath in ragged gasps.

"Imposter! Liar! Naburoo is the Spirit Sage - the Desert Sage."

"Ahhh. I see where your doubt is. Yes, Naburoo is the Desert Sage now, and a mighty fine one at that. Always firm in her ways, yet kind of heart. She was perfect for the job. But I was the Desert Sage of long ago. It was I who helped your ancestors and it is I who is going to tell you their story. Now sit down and listen closely. This story is about the greatest evil that ever plagued Hyrule and it all started a long time ago..."


	6. In the Unknown

Chapter 5: In the Unknown  


« ***The Dream*** »

A long time ago, Hyrule was in peace. Everything was bliss. Until one day, the triforce went missing. Soon afterwards Hyrules counter-part, the Golden World, more commonly known now as the Sacred Realm, came under an evil spell. Everyone in it was transformed into how they truly were. In the palace, a scheme was taking action. Princess Zelda ... yes, your great great great ancestors were named Zelda and Link ... was imprisoned. And Suddenly, Hyrule became a place of terror and fear. Rumors of monsters from myth and legend started to circulate. And this is the beginning of your great great great grandfather's, Link, adventure.

It all started one night. Link was asleep in bed, and a heavy downpour rained outside. The light of a small fire slowly crossed through Link's house as Link's father prepared to leave. Arousing from his sleep, link saw his father in his cloak just going out the door. Link asked why and where his father where he was going, but his father would only say the castle. He was going to the castle. Then his father left. Link waited ... and waited throughout the night. Finally his curiosity overwhelmed him. Pulling on his tunic and grabbing a spare lamp, Link left his house and headed out for the castle. The front entrance was blocked, but Link knew of a secret side entrance he had recently discovered. Link would never forget what he saw next. His father was lying against the wall. Blood stained his tunic; the stench of puke filled the area. His father saw link, and called him over. Told him he was dying, and must continue his quest. He must save the princess and all of Hyrule. Then his father died. Died in Link's arms. It was there Link swore that he would never stand for evil in Hyrule again. It had killed his father, and now he would kill it. From there on, Link traveled all across Hyrule, gathering several magical items, and meeting strange races. Finally, after months of defeating enemy after enemy, Link was ready. Warping to the Dark World, Link confronted the evil one. The one who had changed the Golden Land into a waste Land and decimated everyone's hope. Link confronted Gannondorf. Gannon was evil, but he was also a coward. When he saw link he fled in fear, but Link followed him back to the Pyramid of Power, which lay at the center of the Golden Land and was the Guardian of the Triforce.

There, Link defeated Gannon with Silver Arrows, and a sword. Defeated, the land of Hyrule was restored back to its original form. Thieves took up craftsmanship, the Fairies became beautiful once again, and the Zoras were restored back to their original form. The Golden Sword is one that you must obtain if you are to defeat this new enemy. Gannon fell on that spot long ago, but swore he would return. And eventually Gannon did return, but you defeated him. The bloodline of Hyrule stayed strong over the years. Now, a new evil has arisen. An evil brewing since before Gannon ever existed. It has been waiting for you. Waiting to face you. And now, apparently, it is ready. This evil is great. So great, only one thing can defeat it ... the Sword of Dreams. This is the only weapon that can hurt the thing that can only be classified as pure evil, the mirror of good, The Espejo. You must get this sword if you are to be successful on your quest. You should go and see an old friend ... and now, Young Link, you must wake up.

Link awakened with a start. A dead stillness filled the air. All link could think about was the strange dream he had. If only he could remember that last thing the old man said ... something about a Golden Sword. But alas, he could not remember. Suddenly it dawned on him. Link wasn't in his house! As a matter of fact, Link wasn't even in Hyrule as far as he knew. Strange blue plants littered the cave floor he was on, and a strange odor filled the room. Where could he possibly be? Could this an unexplored part of Hyrule? Well, wherever he was, he had to get a move on. Before he starved to death, or became something's dinner. Getting up, Link reached to pull out his sword, but his hand passed through thin air.

"My sword! W-Where is it!" Link exclaimed, searching the cave floor for clues. He didn't have any of his weapons. They were all taken, all except one. Reaching into his tunic pocket, Link pulled out his Boomerang. It wasn't the best of weapons, but at least it was something. Tapping its glowing ruby against some stones, Link finally decided that the best thing to do was to find out where he was. Finding the closest source of light, Link set out for an exit.  


« Kokiri Forest, Link's House: Mid-Morning »

"Oh my god! Where'd he go! He was here just a second ago!" cried Mira as she searched for Link. She had been tending to his house, and just checked up on him. Then, one moment he was there, the next he was gone. He just vanished into thin air. The frustration. The agony! Where had he gone! He couldn't just go missing!

"SARIA!" the words echoed through the forest as Mira ran to get Saria's help. Maybe she would know, after all, she was with him last night along with Princess Ruto. Wait! That was it. He had probably gone to Ruto's place. -- Mira didn't know how wrong she was.  


« ***The Otherworld*** »

The outside wasn't much different from the cave. He was in a field, and everywhere, things were all screwed up. The grass was purple; the sky green, even Link's tunic wasn't its original green, but a dull pink. He didn't know where he was, but it made him nauseous and he desperately wanted to leave. To his right was a stream, but it was a strange muddy-brown color, and Link didn't know if it was safe to drink. He decided against his better behalf and reached down to cup some in his hands when a voice rang through the field.

"Sir! SIR! Please don't drink the water!" said a little girl.

Startled, Link let the cold, crisp water slip through his hands. Who was this? Was it friend or foe? Could they tell him where he was? Or was she a stranger to this place also?

"Sir, you must not drink from that river. You should know better!"

"I- I'm sorry ... who are you? And why shouldn't I drink from the river" said Link quizzically.

"Cuz of its curse silly, don't you know anything?"

"It's ... curse?"

"You aren't from around here, are you? Oh my gosh! You aren't! You're an outsider! This is sooo cool! I've always wanted to meet an outsider! Well you shouldn't drink from that river because anyone who does turns into a half-fish. It wasn't always that way; it was once crystal fuchsia and ran clear and pure. But after the war started with the fish people, nothing has been the same. They made the water go bad, and now we have to scavenge for fresh water."

As the little girl rambled on, Link stared at her. She looked vaguely familiar, and yet, he could not place the face. Who was this little girl?

"Oh! I forgot the time -- But it doesn't matter, I found you. You HAVE to come with me."

"And just why should I do that?"

"Because you don't have anywhere else to go. And if I don't I'll get in big trouble with the King. He said all outsiders are to be brought to the castle."

Seeing an opportunity, Link grabbed the chance.

"Lead the way"

And so, Link began his long quest into the heart of this strange place.  


« Zora's Domain »

She was gone! Princes Ruto had been missing all morning! Where could she have gone? If the king found out she was missing, it was his head. The Zora guard wanted to keep his job, so that left him with only one option. Don't tell the king, and find Ruto before he ever finds out. The only question was how?  


« ***The Otherworld*** »

What was this strange place? Where was she? It was like an ocean, so crisp, so clear. But it was overhead. And the ground beneath her feet was dry. It was like the air was water, and the water, air. Why had she been brought to this place? Well, whoever had would pay. She had been having the most wonderful dream when she suddenly woke up here. How dare they even think to kidnap her! Well, she would get to the bottom of this. Although she couldn't think of anyone who would want to kidnap her, she knew the person had to be out of his or her mind. To kidnap a princess meant death. Well, wherever she was, she wasn't staying. Getting up off the ground, Ruto dusted herself off, and trotted out of the cave she was in.  


« Kokiri Forest, Forest Temple »

The soft, pure music of Saria's ocarina filled the atmosphere of the Forest Temple as it played magically by its self. As Mira walked forward, vines wove there way along the floor to make a sort of path. Mira knew where the vines would lead and so she trusted and followed them. As she suspected, the vines lead straight to the room Saria was in. This was unlike Saria. The room she was in was dark and drab. Cobwebs littered the ceiling and corners. Only a single candle lit a portion of the wall Saria was looking at. As Mira strolled closer, she noticed writing on the wall, strange unreadable inscriptions.

"What are you looking at Saria?" asked Mira.

"Ack! Who's There-- Oh, its only you, Mira. Please don't startle me like that! I was looking at some ancient writing, for your information."

"And what does it say?"

"I can't really tell. It looks familiar, but the Text is all garbled and eroded. All I can make out is something about evil, a sword, and Link. I wish I could make out more, but I just can't read it."

"Speaking about Link, he's gone missing. Have you seen him?"

"No, I haven't seen him all day. Why?"

"I just said. HE'S MISSING!"

"Well, I'm sure he's somewhere. Just wait for him to turn up."

"Fine Saria, but his head rests on your shoulder"

"Mmmmm" said Saria as she turned back to the carvings.  


« ***The Otherworld*** »

"Your majesty", Link said as he bowed on one knee. I am honored to be in your presence"

"Why thank you, young lad. Now, may I ask, what brings you here?" said the King.

"I don't know really, I just woke up in a cave somewhere out there" Link pointed in the direction he had just come from.

"So, you are not native to this land?"

"No sir."

"Hmmmmm, interesting. Follow me young ... errrr ... what did you say your name was again?"

"Link, sir"

"Ahhh, yes, Link, come with Me.", said the King as he strolled out of the castle courtyard.

Link ran after the King as fast as he could, but he couldn't seem to catch up with him. He would only catch glimpses of the king as he rounded a corner or bend inside the castle. Just as Link rounded another corner, he bumped into the king.

"Oh! I'm sorry, your majesty ... I-I didn't mean to bump into you like that."

"Think nothing of it, but pay attention now. Look." the king pointed to a glass case, shining brightly from the inside. "Link, go over there and bring to me what is inside."

"Yes, your majesty." said Link as he walked over to the glass case. 

Link gasped as he saw what was inside. It was the golden sword from his dreams! But, how did it get here? Never mind that, the man from the dream said he would need it. Reaching towards the glass case, Link tried to pry off the top, but it held fast. Link tried again, but to no avail. It looked like getting the sword wouldn't be as easy as he thought. Link pounded on the glass case hard and thoroughly, searching for any weakness, but the case was extremely strong. He couldn't get it out and now he had failed. Link closed his eyes. He had failed Hyrule ... failed the people of Hyrule ... the king of Hyrule ... and most importantly, he had failed Ruto. He would never get the chance to ask her what he had dreamt for so long, to propose to her. For the past 2 years, Link had thought nothing else but to marry Ruto, but he had never gathered the courage. But now it wouldn't matter. Hyrule was in peril, and he couldn't do anything about it. Suddenly Link's hand felt heavy. A weight dragged it down. Link opened his eyes and looked down. There in his clutched hands was the sword! How had it gotten from inside the case to his hand? No matter, he had it now. Then Link remembered, the King had said to bring it to him. Link walked slowly over to the King.

"You have obtained the sword, please give it to me"

"Uhh, your majesty, if you don't mind, I need this sword. Where I come from, it's -"

"Hush, child, and give me the sword!"

Link reluctantly gave the sword to the king, and felt a ping inside of himself as if he had lost a dear friend."

"Young Link, you have done what no other could do. The sword came to you, because you wanted to help others, not just yourself. You wanted peace, and not war. Good, not evil. You truly are the Hero of Legends. Link, you must do as I say. You must travel back to the place you came from. Back to the cave and go to sleep. When you awake, you must save your world, but Link, never forget that the sword will only work with those pure of heart. Never forget the sword is a reminder that you are the chosen one. The legends told a young man would come one day, a man pure of heart and full of courage. It told that he would carry the mark of a golden triforce on his hand, and would need the sword to save his world. I see now, Link you are that boy. Now go, you must go back to where you came. Make haste, for you have a long journey ahead of you. My servants will provide you with enough food and drink to make the journey back, and then you must leave. Good bye, young Link."

The king handed link the sword and slowly walked out of the room, leaving Link stunned as his words slowly sunk in. The sword was his. But now, how much time had been wasted? Hyrule could already have been destroyed, and he would have been too late. Dashing out of the castle, Link was stopped by a peasant in rags.

"Please, sir, take this food and drink courtesy of the King. I was directed to give you this."

Gracious, Link accepted the basket and ran into the woods he had come from.  


« ***The Otherworld*** »

Ruto didn't know where she was, but the castle that stood before her made her feel insignificant. Cautiously walking up to the front gate, Ruto knocked on the huge front doors. The wooden doors stood so large before Ruto, she couldn't see how anyone could even open them. Ruto was startled out of her daze by a voice.

"Who goes there?"

"P-P-Princess Ruto, heir to the throne of the Zoras", said Ruto, gathering up her courage.

"Friend or Foe?"

Ruto finally found the source of the voice. Someone was peering out of a panel in the door. It was a shrunken face with looked slightly human, but more piggish than human. Trying to see who was inside, Ruto leaned towards the door as she responded.

"Friend, I hope. May I come in?"

"Very well"

Ruto stood back, incase the giant doors swung outward and knocked her cold, but she was surprised when a door appeared in the wood, just big enough for her to walk through.

Ruto gaped at what was inside. The castle was even larger than it had seemed from the outside. The ceiling reached so far up, she had to tilt her neck all the way back. The wall on either side of her continued on for miles. But what impressed her the most was a large city bustling INSIDE of the castle walls! Whoever owned this palace must be very rich.

"Come with me, the king has requested your presence."

Gawking as she walked on, Ruto was lead out through a door she hadn't even noticed. The room she was in now was mush smaller, but no less impressing. Gold lined the walls on either side of her. In the center of the room stood a larger-than-average chair also decked in gold, obviously for someone important. As she watched, a side curtain slid to the side, and an old man walked out. His cane was carved of fine mahogany, and he walked with a limp. He back was crooked, and gave him the classic "old man" look. He did not wear any fancy clothing, and looked weak, but somehow he seemed to be more than he showed. Easing into the chair, Ruto heard the cracks of bones from old age. Ruto hoped she wouldn't live long enough to be old and feeble. The piggish man left the room to leave Ruto and the old man alone. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, until the old man spoke up.

"What brings you here miss Ruto?"

"How - How did you know my name?"

"I know a lot more about you than your name, Princess, but never mind that, why are you here?"

"I-I really don't know sir-"

"Patronus"

"Errr, Patronus, sir, I don't know, I was asleep and next thing I knew, I was here."

"Hhhmmmm. The time must be upon us, then. Ruto, do you know, is there anything that has happened lately in Hyrule?"

"Yes, the Temple of Time has been destroyed, 7 Beams of magic have shot toward the sky, and people keep going missing, including myself."

"The evil one has awakened! I would not think this day would be upon us so soon, but apparently was wrong. Ruto, come with Me.", said the old man as he walked through the curtain again.

Ruto followed him to an enclosed room. There were no windows or doors except the one she came through. The man led her to the other side, and turned around.

"Now Ruto, I know you love Link more than anything in the world and that you and Saria are enemies, but if you are to save Hyrule you all must become friends. Your love for Link could destroy Hyrule. Ruto, you must take this Harp. Take it to the Great Fairy Fountain near Hyrule castle. She will know what to do." and with that, the old man handed Ruto a beautiful pearly blue harp, so small it fit snuggly under her arm. "I have arranged for a guide to take you back to Hyrule, now make haste, for Hyrule depends on you."

Ruto suddenly noticed the pig man standing beside her once more.

"Take the Zora back to where she came, do not waste time for all our lives depend on her. Now go!"

Obeying the old man, the pig man grabbed Ruto by the arm and led her out of the castle.  


« Castle Golem/Temple of Time ruins: Night »

This was too perfect! Not only had it released the most terrifying plague of evil upon Hyrule, Link and Ruto had gone missing. As the fear of the people grew, so did its power. Soon nothing could stop it! Espejo cackled as he thought of world domination. Of all the people he would crush in his wake. Now was the perfect time to start building his empire. Calling forth his demons of the night. His undead gathered at the ruins of the Temple of Time to build a castle of darkness.  


« Kokiri Forest, Link's House: Morning »

Link woke up with a start. The dream! It had seemed so real. But what did it mean, if anything at all? Link twisted to get into a more comfortable position when something poked into his back. Reaching behind himself he felt the smooth ivory of a handle. Grabbing hold and turning around, Link found the unbelievable. It was the golden sword from both his dreams. Or had they been dreams? Whatever the cause, Link knew what he must do, Link threw off the covers off his bed and pulled on his boots. Sliding the sword into his sheath, Link ran out the door to his house and jumped off the porch, wasting no time. Just as Link ran through the tunnel to Hyrule field, he ran into Mira.

"Link! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" exclaimed Mira.

"No time, Gotta run!" said Link as he ran past Mira.

"Figures, always in a hurry." Mira shrugged as she walked back home.  


« Zora's Domain, Ruto's Chambers: Morning »

What a weird dream. She had dreamt that she was walking along when she -. The playing of a faint music interrupted the silence. Pulling off her Amoeba Covers, Ruto looked down beside herself. There on her bed was a pearly blue harpy, playing music from its golden strings. Ruto gasped in surprised. She had thought it only a dream. But - Apparently it had not been a dream. Then that meant ... Grabbing the harp, Ruto jumped out of bed, and swam through Zora's Domain heading towards Hyrule Castle as fast as she could.  


« Hyrule Field: Noon »

Ruto hurried through Hyrule Field as fast as she could, when she noticed Link also running towards the castle. She didn't know what he was doing, but she decided to find out. Running towards Link, Ruto stopped in front of him, out of breath.

"Link *gasp* what are you *gasp* doing?" said Ruto between breaths.

"Heading towards Hyrule castle. What are you doing?"

"I'm taking this harp to the Great Fairy at Hyrule castle."

It was then Link noticed the harp tucked beneath Ruto's arm. Link had never seen anything like it, but didn't question Ruto. He had his own quests to complete.

"Please Link, won't you come with me?"

"I really shouldn't. I have -"

"Link, PLEASE?"

Link had the sword, and knew it was to defeat the great evil, but he didn't know how to use it, so he agreed to go along.

"Oh, thank you Link! You won't regret it!" said Ruto, dashing off towards Hyrule castle again with Link in close pursuit.  


« Hyrule Castle, Great Fairy Fountain: Dusk »

The inside of the Fountain was as beautiful as ever. The light reflected off the pool of sacred water onto the walls giving the room a more natural feeling. Ancient vines, entangled by time, covered the walls and ceiling. In the middle of the room, stairs lead to the pool. At the foot of the stairs, engraved into the stone floor, was the Triforce signature, the sign of peace and prosperity. As Link and Ruto made their way to the pool, they could not help but feel strange in this holy place. Standing upon the Triforce, Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time. Reaching deep within him self, Link slowly and carefully played the royal song, Zelda's Lullaby. The notes seemed to stretch on forever, the tunes so enchanting and graceful, all time seemed to stop. Finally the song was over, its job done once more. As the last notes dithered in the air, a high-pitched laughing could be heard from far off. With the splash of water, and the note of ringing bells, the Great Fairy appeared. Covered only in partial vines, the Great Fairy seem even more beautiful than the last time Link had seen her.

"Hello again, Link"

Link was astounded that the fairy still remembered his name, but soon caught him self.

"We have been sent to you from a far. A great evil plagues Hyrule and we have been sent to stop it", said Link in a hushed tone of voice.

"I know why you are here, and what is to come. Ruto, place your arms around the harp - like this", the fairy said as she placed Ruto's small arms around the harps cords. "This is the song of peace. Know it well, for it is the only way to defeat the evil one."

Clearing her throat, the fairy proceeded to sing out the song. When she was done, Link and Ruto stared at her, astonished. The fairies were truly talented.

"Link, the power of the sword and harp are not strong enough to defeat this evil. You must get the help of another ... A Kokiri girl. Link, you know her well. Saria possess the Ocarina. Both she and Ruto must work together if you are to defeat the evil one Link. Do not forget this. Now rest children, for the journey ahead of you is a long and perilous one." spreading her arms wide, the fairy put Link and Ruto into a deep slumber.  


« Castle Golem/Temple of Time ruins: Dusk »

No! It couldn't be! While it was almost invincible, Link would surely be able to defeat it - AND HE WAS BACK! Espejo detected forces in alliance with Link. It knew link alone could not defeat it ... but these allies of his. They could be the ruin of it. It must deal with them quickly if it was to rule Hyrule. Gathering up its strength, dark waves of energy flowed around Espejo. Concentrating on Saria, it sent to her such fear she surely would not be able to resist. She would crumble under the fear and darkness, and soon after, die. It would not fail like last time. It could not...  


« Hyrule Castle, Great Fairy Fountain: Early Morning »

It was morning. Although Link did not feel refreshed, he knew it was time. Grabbing his sword out of the dust, Link planted a kiss on Ruto's sleeping head.

"Come on darling, the time has come. We must get Saria."

"But mommy, I don't wanna." said Ruto in a groggy daze. Opening her eyes a little wider, Ruto saw Link standing in front of her. Oh, how handsome he looked, standing there in the glow of the early morning light. She wished every day could be like this. Waking up to link at her side, his lips on hers. Oh, she wished...

"Ruto, we have to get Saria." Link said again.

Saria. Ruto shuddered at the word. Saria was always trying to take Link away from her. Never mind that. Far greater things had to be done. She would put up with that Kokiri girl for a little while, but only a little while. Picking herself up off the ground, Ruto brushed the sand off of her fins. Her scales were loose and peeling off, and they stuck to the newly forming curves of her fins. Oh how she wished she were back in the cold, clear waters of Zora's Domain.

"Alright, lets go." Ruto replied tiredly.  


« Lost Woods, Forest Temple: Mid-Morning »

The morning light was just starting to shine through the windows of the Forest Temple when Links and Ruto ran in. Exhausted, they had run all the way from Hyrule Castle. Surprised, Saria wondered why Link, and especially Ruto, had come running to the Forest Temple so suddenly.

"Saria, we need your help. The great evil ... we must defeat it ... the time has come ... no time left ... follow me." Still panting, Link ran back out of the Forest Temple. Ruto wondered how Link had any breath left, but still she followed. Saria, confused, but willing, followed the two.

« Hyrule Field: Mid-Morning»  


Link had finally gotten the two to stop fighting and listen to what he had said. Saria was surprised she could leave the Forest unharmed, but then again, she had been able to do a lot of things she hadn't normally been able to do until she found out she was the Forest Sage. Upon reaching Hyrule Field, Link saw a most amazing sight. People were flocking out of the Castle Gates. Whatever was causing this, it would have to be very great or powerful, perhaps even both, to force the peace loving people of Hyrule out of their homes. Drawing up near to one of the villagers, Link pondered what was happening.

"Sir, what's happening? Why is everyone leaving their homes?" questioned Link.

"The Plague!" Screamed the man "The Plague! It has come. It came without warning. It affected even the healthiest of men, causing them to fall over dead. Filthy undead started to wander in broad daylight in our streets attacking us. We are clueless as to what's going on, but people are still dying. Some assume it's that castle that appeared some time ago, but others think it is a curse we have brought upon ourselves because of the evil things we have done. Oh goddesses, please forgive us!"

"Don't worry, I'll get to the bottom of this!" Link replied to the man's prayers.

Turning to Saria and Ruto, Link explained to them what was happening.

"I need you to get help as quickly as possible! Saria, please go get the help of the Gorons, and Ruto, get your army of Zoras. We'll need all the help we can get." Turning away, Link dashed towards Lon Lon Ranch.

Confused, Saria and Ruto dashed off for help.  


« Lon-Lon Ranch: Afternoon »

Link was worn out from all the traveling he had been doing, but he knew what would cure his aches and bruises. Entering the gates, Link was bewildered. The entire Hyrule army was strewn about the ranch! Looking around, Link saw Malon running from soldier to soldier, tending to their problems. Dodging soldier after soldier, Link ran up to Malon calling her name.

"Link!" Exclaimed Malon, turning about to meet him. "It has been so long since I last saw you. My you have grown."

"As have you Malon, you wouldn't have you any of that famous Lon Lon Milk on you would you?

Blushing, Malon held up a bottle of the Milk. "I might."

Accepting the bottle, Link drank deeply from it. The warmth of the milk flowed through his body. Soon as the milk touched his lips, he started to feel the healing effects of the milk.

"Thanks a lot Malon. I'll never forget your kindness."

"No Problem. I enjoy helping you out Link."

"Speaking of help, I see your housing the Hyrule Army, is the General on your ranch also?"

"Actually, yes. He's inside talking to my father. Why do you need to talk to him?"

"Better not to get you into this Malon, but thank you for your help."

Turing about, Link headed for Malon's house.  


« Lon-Lon Ranch, Malon's House: Mid-Afternoon »

"I understand General, but I simply can't give away my milk, not even to a general."

"Yes Talon, but it is so delicious, and it has helped my army so. Even now with just a taste of your milk, the fight with new vigor and strength they never had before. Surely you can spare just a little."

"Sir, I have said once and I'll say it again --"

The banging of the door opening interrupted Talon.

"Talon, I need to speak to the general for a second if you don't mind. It is of the utmost importance." Said Link.

"Certainly. We can continue this conversation later General." Saluting, Talon went upstairs to his room and shut the door.

"General, we need your help. Undead flock the streets of the Hyrule Castle and Market. I know what must be done, but it can only be done with your help."

"And why should I trust a kid like you?"

"Because I have the trust and permission of Princess Zelda."

"Ha ha ha! A kid like you, have permission from princess ZELDA? Ha ha ha."

Pulling the Ocarina that Zelda had given him so long ago from his satchel, he began to play Zelda's Lullaby.

"That- That song! ... I guess you really do have her permission. Fine, what do you need us to do."

Talking the rest of the day and long through the night, Link planned his assault on the gargantuan castle. But would Saria and Ruto pull through in Hyrules time of need? He could only pray.


	7. The Battle for Hyrule

Chapter 6: The Battle for Hyrule  


« Lon-Lon Ranch: Early Morning »

Link awoke with a start. Groggily, Link looked around to get his bearings. Beneath him was a pile of straw and an old torn blanket. Slowly the images of last night's happenings started to drift back to him. Link had told the General of the Hyrule army everything. Everything since the ... well, since he had started living at Zora's Domain. After hearing the story, the General had agreed to aid Link in his fight against Espejo. Now that Link had the army of Hyrule under his command he co0uld at least hold off the undead army for at least a little while. Hearing the faint closing of a door, Link looked up from the wooden floor. He was inside Malon's house and she was already making breakfast. Staring up at the stairwell, Link saw Talon walking down the stair.

"Mmmmmm. Smells delicious as always Malon. You are the best cook I know."

"I'm the only cook you know, Daddy" Malon said with a giggle.

Looking down at Link, Talon realized he was awake.

"Please, Link, come and have breakfast with us."

The rumblings of his stomach told Link it was probably a good idea to accept, and so he did. As Link sat down, Malon scraped a heaping amount of eggs onto a Plate before Link. Grabbing a fork, link soon found he was ravenous and devoured the entire plate, ready for seconds.

Suddenly the door burst open with a shout. It was Ruto, and she was clad in full Zora Armor. At first Link thought it was iron armor until he got a closer look at it. The Armor was made up of thousands of tiny scales that shimmered and shined as Ruto moved about. It didn't appear to be very strong, but knowing this was a Princess, he knew it was probably the finest armor a Zora could wear.

"Link, we have urgent news. I managed to convince my father to give me control of his army, Already we're amassing in camps outside of the ranch. But that's just the good news. The bad news is that we saw hundreds if not thousands of undead approaching the camps from out of the Market. They'll be upon us is an hour or two. What do you suggest?" said Ruto.

"I suggest" Link said after swallowing another mouthful of eggs, "I suggest we attack at dawn. Gather all the officers. We'll need all the help we can get. Do you have a messenger?"

"Of course, I'll go fetch him." Closing the door behind her, Link could hear the soft plop of her feet as she ran to get her messenger. "Well, I guess I better leave. Thank you so much again Malon."

"It was my pleasure, Link. Please drop by again soon. I'll think of you until then."

"Until then Malon" and with that, Link ran out the door to follow Ruto.  


« Hyrule Field, Officer's Camp: Early Morning »

Arriving at the officer's tent, Link found Ruto had already gathered all of the officers, both Zora and Hyrulian. He was pleased to find he wouldn't have to do any of the searching himself. Drawing up to an old wooden table covered with maps and left over bits of food, Link saluted the generals.

"Link, we have undead approaching from the northern side. We must attack soon if we are to hold them off. What do you suggest?" said one general.

"How many archers do you have?"

"Thirteen hundred, plus another hundred expert boomerang men."

"That's fourteen hundred. Ruto? How man Zorian Blades men do you have?"

"Seven hundred blades men, four hundred Marksmen, and nineteen hundred warriors."

"That makes twenty one hundred defensive soldiers. It'll have to do for now. Ruto, generals, form a division of your finest soldiers to the battlefront. We attack on my go."

Running out of the tent, Link wondered were Saria was. Surely it wouldn't have taken her so long to get the help of the Gorons? No matter. He would have to deal with the matters at hand. He could only hope Saria would get help in time.  


« Hyrule Field, Battlefront: Dawn »

Armies of bloody, decaying, and diseased undead scored the field. Still more were pouring from the castle gate. From a guess, Link thought there were at least twelve hundred stalfos, three hundred stalchildren, and an uncountable number of redead. It was a lost hope, but at least they were going to go with a fight. Calling Epona, Link saddled up on her and rode to the front of the army that was assembling on top of the hill. Behind him stood the finest of the Hyrule and Zora Army. Armor clanked against armor, Scales shimmered in the early morning light, and hands holstered swords ready to be drawn. And still over all the commotion Link could still hear the horrible moan of the redead. Raising his sword, the Master Sword, over his head, Link prepared to shout the words that would seal the fate of a thousand men and more.

"CHARGE!!!!!!" link screamed and even as he said the words men flew past him notching arrows and drawing swords. Link watched from the hillside as the armies collided instantly killing hundred on either side. While the undead had the ability to keep going, even after several part of their bodies were hacked away, the Army of Link had intelligence and science at their disposal. Yelling the command, Thousands of arrows rained down on the army of undead, already viciously striking at their attackers. Though the arrows had little effect, it did serve to slow down or cripple the undead. Suddenly a scream filled the air. At first Link thought it was his army, screaming a war cry for victory. But soon his blood chilled to the bone. Out of the castle that stood where the Temple of Time one did, few tens on thousands of Keesh. Screaming, swooping, flying, Like a black cloud of death and destruction, the blanket Keesh flew straight at the army of Hyrulians and tore them to bits. Claws and Fangs sliced at the men's armor and skin. Mystic spells on some of the Keesh instantly froze or incinerated men that they touched, giving them the name fire and ice Keesh. It looked grim for Links army. Already more than half were injured or dead, and the redead army was still coming, ripping, hacking, and slicing away at the army. Link watched as a stalfos descended upon one soldier and sliced him clean in two with its sword. Tasting the blood as it poured over its sword. Screaming over the screams of agony of the soldiers, Link commanded for the second assault. Thousands of Zoras marched forward, Scimitars and Blades drawn. Drawing back, the Zora's released a barrage of missiles as their fins sliced gracefully and deadly through the air. Link watched in amazement as the fins cut down nearly the entire Keesh army then soared back to their owned much like a boomerang. As soon as all fins returned, The army rushed forward into the bloody battlefield. Much more agile than the Hyrulians, the Zora army easily dodged the stabs and slices of the stalfos huge swords and the redead's grasping claws. But as much as they fought against the scourge, they couldn't fight off the stalchildren. Leaping up, the stalchildren would clasp onto its enemy and rip and gnaw at the person, chewing away at flesh, guts, and bone. The stalchildren wouldn't release its prey until it was dead. Sometimes a Stalchild would even forget about the battle and start eating at its prize. Though the combined armies has fought off nearly two thirds of the undead army, more were being reborn from the dead bodies of the soldiers, and still more remained from the original army. Just as all looked grim and hopeless, Link felt the ground shake beneath Epona. Thinking it was just the armies dueling, he watched in horror still as the undead continued to rip apart his armies. Looking over his shoulder, Link saw Ruto shouting to the remaining Zora soldiers. Then something caught his eye. Behind Ruto, something was moving. And as it moved, it picked up speed. Link knew it could be only one thing. Just as he was about to shout to the remaining armies of reinforcements, the gargantuan head of BigGoron, a goron easily the size of ten Hyrulians, peaked over the head of the Cliffside. Climbing over it like it was a small hedge-fence, the Goron immediately stared to attack the undead. Each swipe of his mighty hands took out hoards of the undead army. Still arriving onto the scene were more gorons. Their rock-hide skin providing protection as they literally rolled onto the scene. Knocking over stalfos and redead, they rolled through the army as if it were a bunch of bowling pins and they were the bowling ball. Link watch in amazement as a stalfos sword bounced off the back of a goron, just before the goron delivered a powerful blow to the stalfos, sending it flying into the castle walls, causing it to crumble on contact. The tides of battle were turned. Fleeing before the Hyrulian army of Link, the redead dug back into the ground, never to return. Stalfos tried to flee back to their master's castle, but were caught at the gate and destroyed. Only a few of the undead remained, and they were desperately trying to find a way to escape. Picking up one redead, BigGoron crushed it between his fingers, causing the redead to crumble like a deflated ball. Thanks to the quick action of Link, Ruto, and Saria and the bravery of the Zoras, Gorons and Hyrulians, the battle was won. But the evil of Espejo still reigned. And for Link, Ruto, and Saria, the battle had only begun.


	8. Love Everlasting

Chapter 7: Love Everlasting  


« Hyrule Market: Morning »

The Market place was barren. Though it was not of any surprise. Just a few hours earlier undead had plagued it, and the entire armies of the Zoras, Gorons and Hyrulians had to fight to defeat it. Link was traveling to the castle. Behind him was Ruto and Saria. Ruto, still wearing her armor, brandished a Zorian Short sword while Saria, who was wearing a Goron tunic, wielded one of the best of Hyrule's attack boomerangs. As they neared the evil castle that stood on the Holy ground of the Temple of Time, Link felt the evil pulsating from within, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. Surely he hadn't come this far as to fail now?  


« Castle Golem: Morning »

The doors of the castle were huge. They rose to at least twice the height of Link. Drawing the Sword of Dreams from its scabbard, Link hacked away at the door. He had come so far; he wouldn't let this door stand in his way. Cracking and buckling under the strain of Link sword, the door suddenly flew inward and collapsed in the center of a huge room. The room reached farther than Link could see, though the room was ill-lit. The inside of the castle was no better than the outside. As Link and his companions walked down the hallways, only an occasional torch lit the darkness. Every footstep Link and the others took echoed down the corridors. If only he knew where to go ... what he would find. A sound fought its way among the darkness. Somewhere ... a scratching ... a clawing ... Suddenly, a Wall Master dropped from the ceiling and attacked Link. Prepared, Link sliced upward cutting the undead hand into two halves. Although still quite "alive", the hand slithered away from Link.

"Be careful girls, I've seen thing ... bad things ... just be careful." Link said to Saria and Ruto.

Holding tight to Link, Ruto clasped to Link with Saria following close behind. Oh how she wished they could be like this all the time, him close to her. Just hearing his breath slowly whispering in and out, in and out calmed her, fear clinging to them both. If only ... While this experience had brought Ruto and Link closer together, it wasn't exactly what she had planned for, or what Link had planned for. Link loved Ruto. He still barely remembered how it all happened, so long ago ... Something to do with a quarrel between Ruto and Saria. Whatever had happened, it had opening his eyes. Ruto was so lovely, why he had not seen it at first, he did not know. All he knew now was that he loved her. Loved her eternally and forever. And if they survived, Link knew exactly what he must do.

Suddenly they were there. As they rounded the corner on the stairwell they had been traveling on, there stood before them two tremendous doors carved of stone. Link tried to push them open, but they did not do so much as budge. Drawing his sword, Link started hacking at the door to no effect. Suddenly Link felt a chill, though there was no wind. Looking around, Link saw nothing. That is, until he draw out his Lens of Truth. Looking though the magical apparatus, Link revealed the worse. The undead Bongo Bongo, an evil spirit Link had vanquished so long ago. Link drew his bow and notched an arrow, prepared to stick yet another arrows in Bongo Bongo's eye when suddenly a song filled that air. It spoke of flowers, and green grass, of a quite field on a sunny day; It was the Sun Song. Looking over at Saria, Link could only watch as Saria played the notes through the Ocarina of Time. Time seemed to stand still as her noted flowed through the air. Bongo Bongo screamed in agony as the sunlight bit deep into his rotting flesh and Link let out a whoop of excitement. But the rejoicing was cut short when Link was hurled through the air into the doors. The crack of bones could be heard as an unseen presence crushed Link into the ground. Suddenly a blur of light flew through the air. It struck into air and held fast as Bongo Bongo tried to remove the Light Arrow from his eye. Screaming in agony, Bongo Bongo slashed at Link once on the chest, drawing blood, before he collapsed and lay dead. Link looked to see who had fired the arrow. Ruto stood above Link; Bow in hand, String still vibrating from the arrows release, She had saved his life. Offering her hand, Ruto helped Link onto his feet. The time had come. Pulling out the Sword of Dreams, Link started to viscously attack the door. The sweet song of dreams filtered though Links head as he cut, and as he sliced and hacked, he could see faces. Of the weak ... the dying ... the innocent ... Before he knew it, a hole the size of the small child had been carved into the door. Crawling through, Link, Ruto and Saria faced the greatest challenge that ever plagued Hyrule.

AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Blinded! Suddenly enraged, Espejo roared on his throne. Someone was entering the throne room! Espejo feared the worst, but he was prepared. Summoning a storm, it conjured Morpha from the grave. But alas, Link harpooned Morpha and slammed the eye into a wall before it ever had a chance to attack. Espejo knew his time was up. He hadn't prepared enough. While evil roamed throughout Hyrule, it had forgotten to protect his own castle! It had been over confident. If only...

The softest and gentlest song flowed through the air ... it spoke of justice and righteousness. It carries the support of all that is good and right. The people its backbone ... the good its power ... the Song of dreams ... of Hopes. Of everything Espejo was against. Just hearing this song made Espejo cower. It knew it was over, so soon, Gannondorf had done better. Why Espejo had failed confounded it to no end. The blinding light flowed toward Espejo, overwhelming and consuming it. Drawing back his sword, Link sliced through Espejo. The shadow gone, the evil ended, so ended his terrible curse...  


« Zora's Domain: Night »

The quest had been long and tiresome, but it had been done, and now Link and Ruto could spend all the time they wanted together. As soon as they got back to Zora's domain, reports carried news all around Hyrule. The Ghosts and Ghouls were retreating to the dark from whence they came. The Undead were peacefully resting, their souls calmed. The skulltullas were burning up and dying. Everything was returning to normal.

Fumbling with his cap, Link carefully and slowly made his way up the steps to the King's chamber ... it was now or never, and he would have to face him sometime. The huge Zora stood before Link. Bowing down on one knee, Link stood before King Zora. His words fumbled. Eventually, Link made his discussion with King Zora.

--- Later that Night ---

In the Zora Royal Banquet room, Link and Ruto ate cheerfully at the table with all the other Zoras. Standing up, Link held up his glass up Zorian Wine.

"I would like to make a toast.", Link said, his chest bursting with pride and happiness. "To Hyrule and especially the Zoras, may everyone prosper!"

"Here, Here!" echoed the crow of Zoras.

"And ..."

The room quieted, all faces turned towards Link. Link looked around the room. So many people ... was here the right place? Of course ... now was the time. He knew he would never regret it, and probably never get another chance. Walking slowly over to Princess Ruto, Link got down on one knee. A silence filled the room, all breathes stopped.

"Ruto ... words cannot express ... what I feel, I have loved you for so long. So long ... Ruto, I know that it may not work out, but if I don't ask, I could never live with myself." said Link. Reaching into his pocket, Link pulled out a small box. "Ruto, Will you marry me?" Her eyes, filled with tears, gazed at Link. Oh, it had finally happened! She never thought he would, never thought it could, but it had! Link had proposed to her. Oh, the joy burst inside of her! Feeling could not even begin to express what she felt. Opening the box, Ruto revealed a miniature version of the Zora's Sapphire on a ring. The crystal blues of the diamond sparkled with all the grace in the world.

"Oh yes Link! I WILL MARRY YOU!", came Ruto's reply. Filled with joy, Link picked up Ruto and kissed her deeply on the lips as the whole room burst into cheer.

"Let the party begin!", Announced King Zora chuckling with joy, and bursting with pride. His little girl was getting married, and not only that, but to Hyrules hero and savior. They were no doubt, a match made in heaven.  


« Hyrule Castle, Chapel »

"And do you, Link take this woman ..errr.. zora ..errr.. to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Ruto, take this man to be your husband, is sickness and health, in poorness and richness, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I DO!"

"As priest of the Hyrule Chapel, and Counselor to Princess Zelda, I now pronounce you MAN AND WIFE! You may kiss the bride."

Rice and cheering filled the air. Link and Ruto had finally gotten married on their own accord. Strangely enough, the Happy Mask saleman gave Link the Zora's Mask as a wedding present. And upon putting it on, transformed into a Zora. Vowing never to remove it, Link and Ruto lived happy together, living and enjoying each day with each other. Although their lives after are another story.  


  


***---... Somewhere deep inside a cave, a shadow lurked. Twice it had failed now ... it would not again ...---*** 


	9. the end

lalala 


End file.
